The Four Horsemen
by angrykarin666
Summary: Heather Green was your average girl... except for the freaky apocalyptic nightmares of course! Until the day monstrous warriors come to her middle of nowhere town, causing all her fears to realise... Her nightmares come true! M for gore and whatever else may offend people not enough genre options
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

A girl sits in the distance… Her hair shoulder length and a pure white and her eyes a light blue-grey color… She was bound in a straitjacket the same white as her hair. She looked at me… just looked at me! And as she did a voice echoed through my head.

"The first seal was opened and from its pages emerged a figure on a white horse. And they were given a bow and the arrows of illness-which called a plague upon all hit with them-and the rider was named the white pestilence."

The girl stood and escaped her bonds before replacing her jacket with a lab coat with a red cross on it. She smiled and put on a name tag that read 'hospital staff - Dr. White' Then from her back grew a pair of white feathered wings. And locusts swarmed around her like a cloud, destroying everything around her.

Heather Green woke from her dreams, sweating and nauseous. The dreams were the same four every time. And with each year they became closer together, longer and more clear. This one was more realistic and fogless than any other… Heather could now easily recognise the woman as Amber White, her best friend since grade 4. Amber White was the towns only albino and her 'sister from another mister' was Lydia Black - a girl with dark brown eyes and long black hair tied back in pigtails. The two girls were inseparable. The last member of the group was Kasandra Red, a girl with tangled red hair and reddish brown eyes. Heather herself had green eyes and light brown hair.

All four girls lived in a small town in a middle of nowhere Ontario town. It was the middle of nowhere due to the seemingly endless forest that took up most of the surrounding area and made the commute to the nearest school a two hour hike. Kasandra and the sisters Black and White had been the only people Heather had even considered calling friends since she was a little girl. Red was practically her older sister with how close the two were! And the sisters were the first friends she'd ever made.

It made her nightmares all the more terrifying…

Amber White was studying with the town doctor, Dr. James, to become a practicing doctor. She once told Heather that she wanted to go to Africa to put her practice to good use. She could never, even if she possessed the power to do so, cause plagues of any kind. She would NEVER become this… this Pestilence character! And her sister Lydia was a similar story. She was already on her way to being a teacher! She was planning on following her sister to build schools and teach people who couldn't afford it otherwise. She could never resist helping someone who needed it, whether it was donating to the food-drive or giving a stray her lunch, she could never cause famine!

Red also, while occasionally violent, never fought unless defending someone else. Many a bully of Heather's was put in his place when Kasandra caught word of their actions. Bullies, adult and child alike, tremble at the name Kasandra Red. Now she used that to her advantage as a member of the town's finest and, all things considered, she did make a good cop. And Heather herself was a timid and harmless soul. Her horrific nightmares of herself murdering others with a mere touch was both disturbing and, in her mind, impossible. The girl couldn't put down the animals at the shelter she worked at, the idea of doing that to another human being was unimaginable to the girl.

So why were these dreams coming to her? Why was she having these terrible nightmares of death and destruction?

"I don't understand it…" she whimpered to a feline tenant at her shelter. The cat mewed back in a comforting manner and rubbed its head against the girls hand. The brunette smile weakly and replied "I know… It's just a dream…"

"What danger ever came from having a dream?"


	2. Chapter 2: The other parties

"Miss Yutani… The target is in sight."

"Good captain…"

"Your orders ma'am?"

"Hold back for now, take her when she's a an easier target."

"Yes ma'am! And the other three?"

The woman smiled a twisted grin.

"Take them as well Captain."

"Affirmative!"

"And Captain?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I want them alive…"

"Of course ma'am."

Cetanu had always enjoyed following warriors to other worlds, recently he took to following a certain pair of brothers. In his ethereal state he could cause as much havoc as he withed, but about a century ago he took to a new, physical form. He'd been born to a half-breed he'd called his apprentice, and the u'darahje had protected him well. But now, as a young blood, he craved what all yaut'ja do at this stage of their lives - battle.

His team mates, Set'g-in and Jedhin, were happy to follow him. Though if they knew who he REALLY was the dark hunter doubted they would. Set'g-in was an u'darahje himself, with his pale grey skin and magenta eyes it was hard to hide the fact. His twin however has the dark grey skin of a Luar-ke clan warrior.

Cetanu's name nowadays was Lar'ja-kjuhte, not half bad for one given by a half breed.

With pitch black skin, fully black eyes save for an iris the glowing green color of Thwei, long black dreads tipped with the same shade of green, and a muscular 10 foot body it was hard for his name not to suit him.

The three smirked as their target planet came into view ahead.

Earth.

The ooman planet was rich with unique and exotic prey, and many a yaut'ja left with quite a haul of honourable trophies. As the ship grew ever closer to its target the three left to prepare.

This would be a hunt to remember…

Translations for those unfamiliar with yaut'ja speech/names/ect.

Set'g-in : deadly

Jedhin : one/individual

u'darahje : abomination/albino(xeno born from a yaut'ja host)

Luar-ke : moon

Lar'ja-kjuhte : dark-void

Yaut'ja : predator species

Cetanu : the yaut'ja death god


End file.
